Brighter Than the Sun
by Bluest-of-Jayys
Summary: Berwald smelled like sand and sea, and his lips were warm and tasted of salt. His bare chest, pressed flush against Tino's, reminded him just how real he was, and it made Tino's heart ache. Written for Surströmmiakki fest 2014.


**Brighter Than the Sun**

**Bluest-of-Jayys**

Tino often found himself likening Berwald to the world around them. The week before, it was the cool June rain that dripped from the sky. Four months ago, it was the first crocus that poked its way out of the damp, dark ground. Today, it happened to be the sun, brilliantly beating down on them from the sky above the sea.

The beach sand was hot and stung like needles between his toes, but he kept his eyes trained on Berwald's bare back as if it were a beacon guiding him along the shore. His skin was paler than the sand beneath them, but that would change by the end of the day. A silly smile wound its way onto his face and he let out a small chuckle, which Berwald heard.

"Tino, everythin' all right?" he asked, turning around.

Tino's chuckle turned into an outright laugh. "Yes, more than all right," he answered upon calming down. He reached out and placed his hand on Berwald's back, smoothing over his muscles slowly. "I'm happy to be here with you," he admitted shyly, capturing Berwald's gaze through his fringe.

Berwald swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with the action. His husband was always cute, but he seemed more adorable than usual today. He leaned down to capture Tino's lips in a short kiss before saying, "Either way, we're here."

The spot Berwald had chosen was close enough to the ocean for the air to cool down, but far enough so that their things avoided the spray. As Berwald set up the umbrella, Tino took a moment to survey the beach. Being midday, the sun was at its zenith and people had appropriately responded, flocking to the ocean's shore. However, this beach was not as popular as the ones around it, making it perfect for Berwald and Tino's vacation: not too crowded, but not completely empty. Once Berwald had finished opening the umbrella, Tino spread their beach blankets out on the sand, weighing them down with their cooler and a couple of nearby rocks.

Berwald was radiant. He had settled himself onto the blanket, long legs stretched out to dig his toes into the sand. Tino's heart fluttered and he approached his husband and lay by his side. "It's nice here, isn't it?" he asked, entwining his fingers with Berwald's.

Berwald squeezed Tino's hand and sighed, chest heaving with the motion. He propped himself up on his elbows to lean over and kiss Tino, who wound his arms around Berwald's neck to keep him close.

The burn of arousal warmed him more than the sun did. Berwald smelled like sand and sea, and his lips were warm and tasted of salt. His bare chest, pressed flush against Tino's, reminded him just how real he was, and it made Tino's heart ache.

After a few long moments, they broke their kiss, and Tino gazed into Berwald's eyes, blue like the sea before them. "I love you," he sighed happily.

Berwald brushed a lock of sand-colored hair away from Tino's face. "Love y' too," he said reverently, lips forming the smallest of smiles.

Tino swallowed nervously as Berwald pushed himself to a seated position and reached over to open their cooler. Berwald was perfect. Kind, handsome, thoughtful, godly. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky as Berwald handed him an ice-cold beer, the cap already popped off.

"Drink up," he said. Tino accepted the beer but rather than immediately gulp it down, he chose to watch Berwald drink his, warmth spreading across his face. The stretch of his husband's neck as he tilted his head up to drink, the bobbing of his Adam's apple as he swallowed it down, the quick darting of his tongue as it peeked out to catch any remaining drops… these all served to excite Tino as he clutched at his warming beer. He felt a sudden onset of shyness as Berwald met his stare, as if he'd been caught doing something naughty. He might as well have been, desiring his husband so openly and wantonly after watching him simply drink beer.

"Aren't ya gonna drink?" asked Berwald. Tino, startled out of his reverie, quickly brought the bottle to his lips and chugged. He set the near-empty bottle on the cooler lid and lay back down on the blanket, closing his eyes to try to regain his senses. When he reopened them, Berwald loomed over him with another of those reverential looks in those sea-blue eyes of his, and Tino felt himself flush from chin to forehead.

"Y'all right?" asked Berwald, "been a li'l quiet today."

"I'm fine," Tino said, averting his eyes, "just a little drunk."

"Y' had one beer. I know you have better tolerance 'n that."

Tino rolled over. Berwald could see right through him, a side effect of being together for so long. No use in hiding it. "I want you," he admitted quietly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Berwald cock his head, waiting for Tino to continue. The damn tease.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, keeping his eye trained on Berwald, "and you're so kind. And you look really good in this light. And it's hot, and you smell like ocean, and it's driving me nuts, and—!" Tino's rambling was cut off by Berwald's lips pressing against his once more. Berwald had him pinned to the blanket, almost enveloping Tino's smaller frame with his own larger one. Tino moaned into the kiss, arching his body to press it further against Berwald's, wanting his husband to feel every bit of the desire he held. Their beach umbrella hid their grinding bodies from any onlookers, but neither could have cared less at the moment. Berwald held his beloved husband tenderly, stoking the fires of Finland's lust to smolder hotter than the sand around them. And when Finland broke away to admire his darling's flushed visage, he smiled happily, for Berwald was brighter than the summer sun.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one for Surstr<strong>ömmiakki fest 2014! Prompts were Desire and Summer. <strong>**

****I had a hard time starting this one because I really wanted to write a college AU. I was stewing over this for a bit until my roomie said, "those are just prompts, you can work them in with a college AU" because she understands me like that. And that was how I learned the true meaning of fanfic prompts. ****

****Either way, this ended up not being a college AU. ****

****Love you Rose 3****


End file.
